


A Grownup Decision

by slightly_petty



Category: Happy Days
Genre: Can be read as pre-slash, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 12:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19853626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slightly_petty/pseuds/slightly_petty
Summary: Ralph changes his mind about going to optometry school.





	A Grownup Decision

**Author's Note:**

> I just re-watched Welcome Home and got sad/mad about the writers making Ralph going off to optometry school, never to be seen again. Soooo I decided to change that.

Ralph walked into his old room and sighed. He hated to leave right after he had just gotten back, but his dad was extremely clear about his intentions for Ralph’s career.  
He flipped on a light and nearly screamed.  
“Potsie! What are you doing sitting on my bed?”  
Potsie grinned at him. “Oh, there you are, Ralph. I was wondering when you would get back.”  
“Why are you in my room?”  
“I climbed in through the window. You know, once more for old times’ sake. Except you weren’t here. So, I figured I’d wait around until you got back.”  
Ralph shook his head and smiled fondly. “You’re such a Potsie.” He sat down on the bed. “Funny thing, actually, I was busy climbing into Richie’s room. Once more, for old times’ sake.”  
“Oh, haha.”  
They sat in silence for a few moments before Potsie turned to him and blurted, “Please don’t leave tomorrow! I know your dad is giving you a new car, but you just got back. Besides, you don’t even want to go to optometry school!”  
Ralph blinked in surprise. “Potsie, I told you, my dad wants me to go.”  
“And that’s more important than what you want?”  
“He’s giving me a new car! And like I said at Arnold’s, I’m a grownup now. I have to make grownup decisions.”  
Potsie sighed. “If you really have your heart set on it… I guess there’s nothing I can do to change your mind.”  
“Hey, cheer up, Pots! Madison isn’t that far, I can visit.”  
Potsie just stood up. “It’s late, I better get going.”  
Ralph stood up too. “Wait, Potsie. Are you gonna see me off tomorrow morning?”  
“No, I’m busy. Sorry.” Potsie was pointedly not looking at Ralph. “Well, good luck at school I guess. Bye, Ralph.”  
“Goodbye, Pots,” Ralph replied softly as Potsie left. He found himself staring at his bedroom door for several minutes after Potsie shut it. Then he sighed and flopped face-first onto his bed. He had a feeling it was going to be a long night.  
~~  
Ralph succeeded in ignoring his feelings about everything until he was halfway to Madison.  
He had just passed Concord when a little voice in the back of his head taunted, “The Cowardly Ralph Malph, afraid of everything, as usual. Abandoning your hopes and dreams and your friends for a shiny new car. You couldn't stand up to your old man, and worse, you don't even want to! All because "hey guys look at my new automobile".”  
Ralph gripped the steering wheel tighter. _I’m a grownup now. So I made a grownup decision_ , he tried to reason with himself.  
“Yeah right. You just didn’t want to find out what would happen if you told your dad “no”. The car wasn’t a bad bonus, either.”  
“I don’t even like the car that much!” Ralph yelled to no one.  
_Okay, this is getting a little ridiculous_ , he thought, and pulled to the side of the road.  
“Right now the most grownup decision you could make is standing up to your father,” the little voice said.  
Ralph sighed, because he knew the voice was right. And as he tried to figure out the best way to get back home, a knot in his stomach that he didn’t even know was there began to untie itself.  
~~  
He rolled into Arnold’s parking lot, desperately hoping Potsie was there. He’d need to tell his dad about his decision, of course, and Richie and Fonzie and everyone else. But he wanted to tell Potsie first.  
Luck was on his side, it seemed, because he spotted Potsie, sitting by himself, as soon as he walked into Arnold’s.  
“Pots!”  
Potsie’s head snapped in his direction, eyes widening as he caught sight of Ralph. He stood up slowly, and started to ask, “Ralph, what are you doing here?”  
Except Ralph crashed into him and wrapped him in a tight hug, so he only got the first half of the question out.  
“I’m gonna regret this when I have to tell my dad,” Ralph said into Potsie’s shoulder.  
Potsie hugged him back. “Enough to change your mind?”  
“I already changed it once! But also no.”  
“Oh. Good.”  
Ralph lifted his head and smiled at Potsie. “I mean, it wouldn’t be fair to leave so soon after I got back, right?”  
“Right.”  
“And to do what my father wants, just cause he bought me a car.”  
“Right.”  
Ralph’s face fell. “I’m gonna have to give back the car, aren’t I.”  
“Probably.”  
“Oh well. There are worse things to lose.”  
Potsie finally let go of Ralph and sat down, then patted the bench next to him. “Wanna join me for a celebratory drink?”  
Ralph sat down and grinned at Potsie. “It means I get to avoid my father for longer, so gladly!”


End file.
